Mystic traveller, light vs dark
by mysticwarrior49
Summary: A mysterious warrior appears in front of the Z warriors, who is he and why does want Gohan? Takes place after Kid Buu. R&R, first fanfic. (rated pg13 for future fights)
1. Unknown Warrior

**Unknown Warrior**  
  
A bright flash erupted from the total blackness. With a sudden boom, a huge energy was released and the stars and planets were created. Two beings with enormous powers retreated and looked with horror at what they had done.  
  
_Flash Forward_  
  
A young boy, maybe 13 years old, was walking home from school when he was jumped by a bunch of thugs. A vicious right hook from the biggest member of the gang connected and knocked the boy to his feet. Right then a flash of light hit the boy, and he rose into the air. He released a primordial scream as a wave of power emanated from his body and knocked the bullies back hundreds of feet. A sudden flash... and he was gone.  
  
Another boy, this one 17, was ferociously pounding a man while his buddy robbed a house. He slammed the guys head against a table, killing him. Right then he was absorbed by a black ball of pure energy and disappeared. His buddy looked up to see a dead man, and a scorched floor.  
  
_Flash Forward_  
  
In a place that just seemed to be pure white, two colossal powers were fighting. Both seemed human, but one had black streaks running down his body. The one with the streaks wore an all black gi, and had short, white hair. The other wore a dark blue gi with white trim, and had short spiked black hair.  
  
CRACK! A brutal smack sent the blue gi'd warrior crashing into the ground.  
  
The white haired man gloated over his fallen opponent. "Ha! I've gained far more power then you from the chaos that spawned when that fool traveled through time!"  
  
The other struggled to his feet, and looked straight at his opponent. All of a sudden, he raised up his hands. BLAZING LIGHT. His opponent was thrown back, and instantly the blue clothed man made a series of hand motions and a portal appeared directly in front of him. It was then that the other recovered and threw a ki blast straight at him. He had no time to block and was thrown through the unfinished portal.  
  
_Master Roshi's island_  
  
All the Z warriors were gathered about a month after their defeat of Majin Buu. Even Vegeta and Piccolo were there. In the midst of their eating, a swirling vortex opened up and a young man fell out.  
  
The young man opened his eyes and saw Goku's smiling face. "Hi, I'm Goku!" The man then blacked out....  
  
Hope that is good enough for all of you, like I said this is my first and would appreciate all of your reviews so I have more incentive to keep this up! Thanks again! 


	2. Introductions

_The first chapter was really just a teaser, thanks to the three who reviewed, mostly positive so far. Keep it up!  
  
Oh, and I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT, so please don't sue because I don't have any money._  
  
**Introductions**  
  
It was more then an hour before the Z warriors could get a senzu bean to the young warrior. Krillin gently put the bean into his mouth and got him chewing. Not five seconds after the bean was swallowed, the warrior shot up and jumped out of bed. Immediately he assumed a look of intense concentration, and then after sensing that these people were good, held out his hand to Goku.  
  
"Hi, my name is Sci, you must be Goku."  
  
The surprise on Goku's face faded quickly as he took Sci's hand. "Yes, I am. These are my friends, Vegeta, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, and Piccolo. These are my two sons, Gohan and Goten, and that is Vegeta's son Trunks.  
  
Sci winced at the name Trunks, but Goku did not notice and continued. "Well, you've been out for about an hour, and we were kinda wondering... just who are you and how did you get here?"  
  
Sci chuckled at this and began to give a brief overview of his story. "Basically," he began, "I am a dimensional warrior who was given the lights power. Every thousand years or so, one is chosen to inherit this power and decide the fate, light or dark, of the thousands of universes for the next thousand years. There is also a dark warrior. The current dark warrior has long forgotten his name, and so goes by Akiri. It is my destiny to try and defeat him. If I win, the different dimensions continue as is. If I lose, all plunge into chaos to await the next battle."  
  
He waited a second for them to grasp this, and then continued. "I was in a battle with Akiri and was losing bad. So I tried to open a dimensional portal to flee through, to train to try to beat him once more. But, he hit me before I could complete my destination, and I was thrown here."  
  
Vegeta let out a snort in the corner. "Hmph, I bet you couldn't even beat one of the weak humans here, let alone touch us. The true warrior heh? You and your friend, Akira, you haven't faced true power yet. We are Super Saiyans, and nothing is powerful enough to challenge us anymore, not after Buu."  
  
The new warrior chuckled, then beckoned Vegeta to follow him outside. Vegeta tramped out after with a smile on his face. He would enjoy showing this person who was stronger.  
  
Sci motioned to Vegeta, then said, "If you really think you are stronger then me, then go ahead and attack, but don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
The smile quickly left Vegeta's face after this last remark, and with a roar he leapt right at the warrior.  
  
Sci sidestepped the attack and layed Vegeta out with a quick jab to the gut that blew the cocky prince back a few feet.  
  
"You fool! I'll show you what true power is!!!" AHHHHHHHH!!! With a bright flash Vegeta went Super Saiyan, and then straight into Super Sayian 2!  
  
"Hmm," Sci said, "impressive power you've got there, lets see how well you use it." Then, he fired a quick blast at the prince, how blocked it with ease. Getting cocky cause of that weak attack, he shot towards Sci and began a fearsome barrage, but each attack was blocked with only one of Sci's hands. Then, a punch from Vegeta connected with Sci's face. Vegeta floated back to gloat.  
  
"Ha! Not so tough now, are you." A look of shock then crossed Vegeta's face as he saw that Sci wasn't even fazed by this attack. "ERAGH! I will finish this!!" "FINAL FLASH!"  
  
The huge attack raced toward Sci, who calmly raised his hand and shot a bright energy ball about the size of a basketball into the attack. All of a sudden, the Final Flash changed direction and raced back toward Vegeta, hitting him and knocking him unconscious.  
  
"Wow!" Goku said, "That was really impressive! And I didn't feel your power level rise the whole time!"  
  
Sci ignored this and instead turned to Gohan. "Hmm, there is something different about your energy, different from the rest here." "Well yea," Gohan said, "I'm a mystic."  
  
Sci nodded his head to this, and turned to the Z Warriors. "if it's alright with you, I'd like to train with you for awhile, you see to possess attacks that could really come in handy in my future battles."  
  
Goku jumped for joy at the proposal of more training, while Goten and Trunks began to back away silently. Unfortunately for them, Goku grabbed them both, and accepted Sci's proposal. "All right! Training! We'll start first thing tomorrow.!!" Vegeta (who had come to by this time) just spat and walked away, while Trunks and Goten let out loud groans.  
  
_Just a little taste of what this new guy is capable of, also some hints in there as to what is to come. Again, R&R and feel free to leave some suggestions as to what you think should happen next!_


End file.
